


A Time Of Peace

by serenesavagery (windrunnerdreamer)



Series: Adolin Speardancer and Kaladin Kholin [21]
Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Anger, Angst, Book 01: The Way of Kings, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windrunnerdreamer/pseuds/serenesavagery
Summary: Kaladin bit on his lip, wondering if he should confront his father.Storms. What was he to say to a man he was supposed to love but couldn't in fear of disappointment?
Relationships: Kaladin & Dalinar Kholin
Series: Adolin Speardancer and Kaladin Kholin [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527470
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	A Time Of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested by the amazing EndlessGloaming, whose fics should be read and commented on. 
> 
> This was fun! lol, it shouldn't have been but still!

"We seemed to do better, even. In those times of peace." Dalinar mused, thoughtful.

Kaladin bit on his lip, wondering if he should confront his father.

Storms. What was he to say to a man he was supposed to love but couldn't in fear of disappointment? 

"Peace is but an illusion. The calm before the storm. And I find it hard to believe we ever had peace in the first place, considering that the Alethi love waging wars as much as a child likes a good bedtime story." Kaladin said softly, folding his arms. 

Dalinar looked at Kaladin, conflicted. "Son, I know you think little of the highprinces-"

"I don't think of them at all." Kaladin says bluntly, blue eyes razor sharp. 

Dalinar tried not to wince at the harsh note in his son's voice.

"I know you think the highprinces are incapable of agreeing to a coalition," Dalinar started, raising a hand before Kaladin could interrupt. "But I need only one. Are you so certain in your lack of faith that you think none of them will agree to a coalition?"

The expression on Kaladin's face was perturbing, as Dalinar recalled so many times before.

"My lack of faith always turns out to be right. I didn't have any faith that you'd stop risking the honor of the Kholin House after Gavilar's death and you're proving it." Kaladin said shortly. 

Dalinar flinched as if slapped, swallowing. 

Stomrs. Kaladin did hate him. 

But it was hard, so hard to contain his anger at the unmitigated hatred Kaladin was feeling, and he longed to shake the young man. 

_Was this what people felt whenever they talked to me?_ Dalinar wondered skeptically before pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing.

No. He knew what he had done, those days after his wife's death. He knew, how much he had hurt Kaladin, by how much he had let down that young man. He would be patient, no matter what burning insults Kaladin delivered. He would bear with that hatred, because he deserved to. 

"Son, you know as well as anyone I'm trying not to risk it." Dalinar said, trying to be patient.

Kaladin snorted. The derisive noise was far more hurtful than Dalinar had bargained it would be. 

"Yes. Because your actions show _so_ much of that." Kaladin said, rolling his eyes, leaning against his horse.

Kaladin didn't dare go near a Ryshadium- he had taken one look at the stables and had stoutly refused to ever ride a horse even if the situation called for it. 

"What would you have of me, Kaladin?" Dalinar asked softly. 

Kaladin's eyes were downcast, dull and nihilistic. "I would ask for you not to place your hope on fools, Father. I would ask for you to focus on what matters. And what matters is that we end this war as quickly as we can. So that we can go back home." 

Dalinar swallowed. "I'm trying, son." 

Kaladin exhaled. "I know. But all you've done these past years was try. And I'm tired. I'm tired of believing in you and receiving failure in return, Father."

Those words, spoken so softly with a tired resignation to them, inflicted a wound on him worse than any enemy could even dream of inflicting and Dalinar sagged, trying not to let Kaladin's words affect him so. 

Because Kaladin wasn't wrong. 

That was the hardest part. 

All Dalinar had done, he clenched his fist as he thought, was try. And he had not succeeded.

And how long, how long would his dear son bear it? 

"I'm sorry." Dalinar whispered.

Kaladin turned back to look at him, blue eyes vulnerable for the briefest of seconds before he closed them and sighed. "Father, I...I don't understand. Why do you believe in Alethkar believing in hopes and lofty ideals all of a sudden? How do you that, when you forged this kingdom from blood, bones and ashes?" 

Dalinar steeled himself, knowing that Kaladin only spoke facts, no matter how harshly he had done so. "I know, son. I'm beginning to realize that what I did was wrong."

That statement, brought a sudden clarity to his mind that Dalinar hadn't been expecting. 

Kaladin pursed his lips, exhaling again. "But Father, just because you're trying to do the right thing doesn't mean the others have will. They don't see this as a war to avenge their king, because they only swore loyalty to him due to his might. They see this as a chance to flout the power they received under him." 

Dalinar nodded in agreement, weary. "You're not wrong, son. But we must try to change their mindsets, we must act with honor even when others don't do so. And that is why," he inhaled, remembering the vision. "I will try Sadeas next."

Kaladin froze, standing straight and widening his eyes. "I'm sorry, but Father, _what?_ "

The reaction from the usually stoic young man would have been amusing if it wasn't for the fact that it was an inopportune moment for expressing amusement. "Yes."

Kaladin looked stupefied, and he then took a moment to compose himself, inhaling before glaring at his father.

"Father, I am really sorry that I have to ask this, but are you _insane?_ " Kaladin asked slowly, breathing heavily.

Dalinar hadn't expected Kaladin to say it this baldly, but he supposed he shouldn't have been surprised, considering that this was the same young man who outright threatened a highprince with bodily harm. Asking his own father if he was insane should not have been unexpected from Kaladin. 

"I hope not. But he aspires for the king's safety too-"

"That's crem, and you _know_ it, Father!" Kaladin said hotly, grinding his jaw. 

Dalinar found it easier to combat Kaladin's anger when it was blazing like a dangerous fire- it was the colder side of his son's anger that usually wounded others. "It is not. How am I to expect trust from others if I don't offer it myself?"

Kaladin opened his mouth and then closed it before narrowing his eyes. "Father- _please_ , listen to me." He said slowly, speaking through grit teeth as his eyes burned with anger. The words may have sounded polite but if the way a passerby stared nervously at Kaladin before scooting away hurriedly was any indication, it was anything but polite.

"Where, exactly did you get the brilliant idea that Sadeas plans on trusting us?" Kaladin asked, inhaling.

Dalinar felt that mentioning the visions would probably cause Kaladin to instinctively attack him in a paroxysm of indignation but he was not one to hide the truth out of fear. You never got anywhere with Kaladin if you lied to him. 

"I was asked to do so, in the visions."

Kaladin let out a sound of consternation. "Oh great, because that is _exactly_ what we should be listening to- delusions of grandeur and power, not our common sense, surely not!" He said out of frustration, throwing up his hands. 

"I cannot ignore it, Kaladin."

"Like how you couldn't ignore wine?" Kaladin retorted sharply, and Dalinar _hated_ the fact that this young man knew where to injure him most.

Kaladin stared at him for a few moments before inhaling with an effort, shifting his eyes away. "I'm sorry. I went too far, Father." He said softly, and Dalinar tried to ignore his aching head. 

"But I _won't_ be sorry for questioning you on this. We can't decide the future of our house on a few delusions that you experience during highstorms. Our honor is being questioned, the king considers you weak, and all these are liabilities that stop us from ending this war-"

"Kaladin, _enough._ " Dalinar said, not because he couldn't deny the truth of Kaladin's words but because he realized that this young man was far too relentless in his perception of the truth, that he would not understand what Dalinar was thinking and because...

Because Dalinar was a coward. Who was scared of this young man in front of him.

Kaladin just let out a breath, squeezing his eyes shut. "Of course. Of course you won't take it from your own son- you never have. You can take it from fools, idiots, and eels- but no. Not your own sons! Because we matter nothing to you-"

"Kaladin, I said enough!" Dalinar shouted, finally feeling his anger boil out of him, at that statement because how could Kaladin say that?

 _How did he obtain that right?_ Dalinar wondered, woodenly.

Kaladin just shook his head and his eyes momentarily opening to reveal anger, hurt and betrayal before he closed them again and turned to the other side, placing his gloved hand on the side of his horse, which whinnied softly in comfort. 

"Fine, Father. If you want to trust a few episodes of madness, eels who are plotting to disgrace us, then _fine_. I don't have the choice to disagree, because I wasn't given it." Kaladin said, obviously forcing calmness, walking away.

Dalinar felt sickened, and closed his eyes, swallowing.

_Am I doing the right thing?_

The pain he felt now, was a far more bitter thing than the most grievous of wounds, than the harshest of guilt felt. 

And Dalinar wished, he could toss it away, but he knew that he couldn't, that he mustn't.

As with all wounds, the scar of this one too, would remain. 

Whether Dalinar liked it or not, and for just a minute, a brief eternity, he closed his eyes, soaking the pain inflicted by those words.

_You must find the most important words a man can say..._

It seemed that his son knew the words that could hurt, more than the death that could be offered by a Shardblade.

And it hurt. So much.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> spare some comments! i'd like some thoughts (praise)! was it too overboard? was it all right? feel free to express your thoughts and any constructive (emphasis on constructive) criticism!


End file.
